1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an emergency display apparatus which employs pictorial representations to convey to passing motorists the nature of an emergency distress condition being experienced by a stranded motorist in an automotive vehicle.
More particularly, the invention relates to the use of sign members which are conspicuously displayed with respect to the stranded automotive vehicle to facilitate visibility and comprehension thereof by passing motorists.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the major problems encountered in the widespread use of automotive vehicles is a stranded motorist situation in which the stranded motorist is in need of help and has difficulty in conveying this need to passing motorists. In such instances, the stranded motorist is faced with a number of safety hazards in having to leave the safety of the stranded vehicle to attempt to flag down help from a passing motorist. The stranded motorist not only runs the risk of being run down from a passing vehicle, but also the risk of being approached by an unscrupulous person.
In order to avoid the problems encountered by the stranded motorist, there has long been sought a device for attracting the attention of a passing motorist and alerting him as to the nature of the distress condition being experienced by the motorist in the stranded vehicle so that proper help can be sought.
Various prior art attempts have been made to this end, however, none have been successful in accomplishing the aforementioned desired goals of such a device. Illustrative of such prior art attempts are: U.S. Pat. No. 3,024,552 issued in 1962 to W. B. MacLea entitled "EMERGENCY SIGNS FOR AUTOMOBILES;" U.S. Pat. No. 3,703,152 issued in 1972 to Morton entitled "DISTRESS SIGNALING DEVICE;" U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,039 issued in 1973 to DeFuria entitled "HIGHWAY SAFETY AID;" U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,151 issued in 1974 to Dexter entitled "STRANDED MOTORISTS' SIGN;" U.S. Pat. No. 3,903,629 issued in 1975 to Gruna entitled "EMERGENCY SIGN FOR AUTOMOTIVE VEHICLES;" and U.S. Pat. No. 3,936,967 issued in 1976 to Davis entitled "EMERGENCY SIGN DEVICE."
All of the above mentioned prior art devices have failed to overcome the aforementioned problems encountered by a stranded motorist by merely providing devices which simply attract the attention of passing motorists, without specifically alerting them as to the nature of the distress condition being experienced by the stranded motorist in a manner which is readily comprehended by the passing motorist without the need of stopping or drastically reducing speed of his vehicle.
The present invention eliminates all the shortcomings and disadvantages attendant the prior art devices by providing an apparatus for effectively alerting passing motorists as to the nature of a distress condition being experienced by a stranded motorist. In this manner, aid is more readily attainable by the stranded motorist since there is no need for a passing motorist to directly contact the stranded motorist, which most passing motorists are reluctant to do anyway, and thus reduce danger, inconvenience, and time delays which might otherwise be encountered by the motorists. The passing motorist can, for example, drive immediately to a telephone to alert the proper authority, such as a policeman, as to the nature of the distress condition being experienced by the stranded motorist, without actually having a stop to directly contact the stranded motorist for an explanation as to the distress condition.
Thus, the present invention successfully solves the problems mentioned hereinabove and at the same time provides an apparatus which requires a minimum of parts and is inexpensive to manufacture.